Guy Talk
by KingPlotBunny
Summary: After Lillie returns from Kanto she and Helio start dating after three months she thinks its time for Helio to tell her brother Gladion about their relationship. Rated T for swearing. Now being made into a series of One-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Guy Talk**

 **After returning from her trip to Kanto Lillie and Helio begin dating after three months she decides its time Helio tells Gladion about their relationship. So yeah, a crappy little one-shot Male Protagonist/Lillie, not sure what the ship is called anyway characters have been aged up Helio is 16, Lillie is 17 and Gladion is 18 let's say Lillie's time in Kanto lasted a year so think and do the math if your curious about how old they were when the Sun and Moon story happened. Oh, I'm making the Pokémon league a combination of both game and anime version its barely mentioned but don't want to confuse folks.**

"It won't be that bad…you had no problem telling my mother we're dating." A young blond said while dragging a dark-haired boy down a large metal corridor. The boy just groaned and rolled his eyes, _'sometimes I miss that shy girl who could barely string two sentences together without stuttering.'_

Helio couldn't help but think this was going to end badly while Gladion had mellowed out a bit since they had first met he was still over-protective when it came to Lillie, though given the family's history he couldn't blame him if he had to guess Gladion was trying to make up for leaving her behind when he had run away. "That's because Lusamine already assumed we were dating and is eager to try and make up now that she's not doped up on Ultra Beast juice."

Lillie choked on a laugh "Yes well…I'm sure Gladion wants to make up for the trouble he caused you before too." Lillie stopped to turn and face Helio "Plus if he's not I can take him in a battle." She stated confidently while puffing out her chest.

Helio had to admit It was no exaggeration, she had made it to the semi-finals of the Indigo League on her first try as a trainer and considering how against battles she was before that was big jump in skill since she had returned to Alola she would often train with either his team, Gladion's or Hau's although the latter had been a bit distant lately since Lillie rejected him.

Helio smirked a bit remembering Hau's face he had bumped into him immediately afterwards he had looked like someone stomped on his Malasada. It wasn't like Lillie had been brutal or rude and it wasn't like Helio disliked Hau, far from it he was good friend, but to see the overly-hyper teen sullen was a bit funny…or maybe he was being an asshole it was a bad habit of his. Lillie crossed her arms and frowned "why do you have that cocky smirk on your face…and don't stare at my chest!"

"Sorry hard not to when you cross your arms like that and I was just remembering Hau's face after you crushed his heart like a Charizard stepping on a baby." Lillie just blushed as her jaw dropped.

"I-I didn't mean to its j-just I was honest that I had feelings for someone e-else….and why that horrible comparison?" Ah, there was that cute stutter Helio loved her confidence but he still enjoyed tripping her up now and then. Helio just sighed "you know that's like the worse thing to say to a guy, right?"

Lillie just looked at the floor "well, now I do…anyway let's find Gladion."

Damn it why couldn't she have forgotten that.

"Such a hassle."

"Don't be a whiner!"

After what felt like a god forsaken hour (it was ten minutes) of searching they finally arrived at the conservatory. "There he is now go over there and talk to him." Lillie whispered while they ducked behind a corner.

"Damn it Lillie things are calm now why can't we just leave him out of this for a while longer you know how he is sometimes?" It was true, hell Gladion wouldn't even let Helio talk to her alone over video phone back when Lillie was in Kanto and he had a nasty habit of popping up at the worse times.

Mostly when they were sneaking away to make out it was like he had damn radar.

"I think it'll be good for you two to have some guy talk and to clear out some issues." Helio just rolled his eyes why did she have to be so determined about things sometimes it was something he loved about her but sometimes it bit him in the ass.

"Lillie I cant think of a single reason why this could be a good idea."

Lillie just gave Helio a flat stare "if you talk to him I'll let you see my chest."

"Gladion get your ass over here we need to talk!" Don't let anyone say he couldn't find inspiration, Helio turned to walk towards him when he felt a tugging at his belt. He turned to see Lillie taking his belt with his poke balls.

"There now you don't have to worry about him attacking you with Pokémon." Lillie smirked as she ran off out of the conservatory. She stripped him of his defenses and left him alone _'these are not the circumstances I pictured her taking my belt off in.'_

"What the hell are you yelling about?"

Helio turned to face Gladion who looked every bit the angsty teen he had before. "Uh, well I needed to talk to you about something." Gladion just quirked an eye-brow "does this have anything to do with why my sister ran out of here with your belt?"

"Yeah a bit…. ah fuck it I'm dating your sister."

….

….

"Oh, is that all?" What the actual fuck he had to go through all this hassle just for that. Seriously he was expecting something even some cliché 'hurt my sister and you die' speech not just some half-assed 'Oh'.

It was weird, it was irrational but Helio felt a bit offended "you're not mad or even a bit surprised?" Gladion just shook his head "No not even a little it was obvious how she felt about you with that smile of hers you put on her face, if anything I feel jealous."

"Uh sorry I'm not into guys man…."

Gladion just scowled "Not like that you idiot!" Gladion just put a hand to his head "I mean…you did a better job at looking out for than I did so…I really have no right to judge or complain."

"But if that's the case why have you been acting like a troll with a brother complex every time Lillie and I try and sneak off?"

Gladion scowled even deeper, if that was possible, "Just because I screwed up before doesn't mean I won't try and look after her now."

Helio could only nod, it made sense after all Gladion had showed time and again he truly cared for Lillie but that didn't mean he was willing to let that go and he wasn't above being a bit petty. Plus like Gladion said he had no right to complain or judge then….

"Well in that case I'm going to go look at Lillie's tits." Helio turned and ran out the conservatory in the direction his girlfriend had. Gladion just stood shocked before regaining his senses "The hell you are get back here you bastard!"

Yes, being an asshole was a bad habit of Helio's.

 **Well that's that tell me what you think like it, love it, hate it, flame it, jerk off in the bathroom towards it honestly its 3 o'clock in the morning when I'm posting this so I don't care depending on how well this is received I might decide to write a full story about the game. Review please don't be a lazy dick.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Family Dinner**

 **Back by popular demand…or not I don't know, I've decided to add some more one-shots to this I figured they'll be good practice before I jump into a full length story. Oh, right because I got a PM from someone bitching and moaning about this…. SURPRISE I don't own Pokémon shocked right.**

"I'm so glad they're together I thought my daughter would never fess up."

"I know I thought my little boy would die alone with nobody but lefty and righty to keep him company."

"Mom what the hell!"

"Sigh why am I even here…?"

"…. It's not that bad…right?"

Helio knew that, sooner or later, a gathering like this would be inevitable….he just wished it was at something later, like maybe his funeral if at all possible. Currently he was at his dinner table sitting in between his mother and Lillie while next to her sat Lusamine with Gladion completing this circle of perpetual awkwardness. After telling Gladion about their relationship Helio's mother insisted that they all sit down for dinner so that she could meet Lillie's family. Helio was able to stall…and stall…and stall until his mother contacted Lusamine (somehow, he still couldn't figure out where she got her number) and now he was dining in his own personal hell.

At least it wasn't too bad ever since Luminare had been separated from the Ultra Beast and the neurotoxin removed from her system she had been more, well sane to be frank she had also started looking age appropriate. She still had one hell of a figure and looked a bit younger but she could no longer pass off as someone in her late teens, her hair had faded a bit and she even light wrinkles around her eyes and mouth when she smiled unlike most women though who despised them she seemed happy about them.

"Why am I here I get these two are doing…. things but that has nothing to do with me?" Ah yes Gladion wasn't thrilled about this either but he wasn't thrilled about anything so he didn't count that as a win.

 _'Still paybacks a bitch.'_ Helio thought vindictively after being chased around Aether Paradise for over an hour and having to literally dive off the floating hunk of steal into the ocean to escape his Silvari (Lillie's theory about Gladion not attacking him since she took his pokemon was wrong) although on the upside he still got to see Lillies's tits with the bonus of her cuddling up to him so that he 'wouldn't catch cold'.

"Hush you're here to be supportive of your sister now be a good boy and eat your food." Lusamine stated while a thoroughly chastised Gladion picked at his mashed potatoes while glaring at Helio, who didn't know why though all he was doing was sitting there with massive smile on his face he was doing nothing wrong…. just being an asshole again.

"At least she's not insisting he wear a bib and trying to feed like before." Helio just gave Lillie a confused look while she whispered to him. "Seriously like when he was little?"

"No more like a week ago, she's still learning about boundaries."

"So, tell me when Lillie spends the night here does she sleep in the same bed as Helio?"

"PFFFT what!?" Gladion sputtered as he choked on mashed potatoes. Meanwhile Helio and Lillie could only look on mortified as Helio's mother only frowned.

"Unfortunately, no though I've seen them get a little hot and heavy at times but they always stop short of giving me grandchildren."

"Wait Mom what do you mean you've seen us!?" Helio now had to reassess just how safe his house was on second thought to hell with the house maybe she had the entire island bugged he wouldn't put it past her.

"Not right now dear me and Miss Lusamine are discussing something very important."

"Damn the drones I sent to follow Lillie only show the same I was hoping I was missing something." Lillie turned so pale she'd give Nihiligo a run for it's money. "Mother boundaries we talked about this respect mine please!"

"But Sweetie I am that's why I sent the drones we use to track injured Pokémon rather than follow you myself." Lusamine for all the world looked like she had no idea that what she was doing was wrong on so many levels. Meanwhile it was Helio's turn to get pale _'forget the island I think maybe its time to leave the region.'_

Lillie had gone from awkwardly to pale to an angry red, that Helio was finding oddly attractive, as she stood from the table "that's it Helio get up we're leaving." Helio didn't have much time to argue (not that he would) before Lillie grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door.

Gladion could only look on in shock both at his sister's rather impressive outburst but most of all he felt betrayed she threw him to the Lycanrocs how could she just abandon him here with these two psychos'. _'I guess this is her getting payback, oh well at least the foods good.'_ Gladion was rather proud he managed to find a silver lining in this situation.

"Damn I thought it would be Helio who stormed out not Lillie." Helio's mom said with a frown on her face.

Meanwhile Lusamine just smile "Its ok I came prepared for this situation." As she pulled out what looked to Gladion like a small handheld game console as a small white aerial drone took off passed the kitchen window outside. _'Holy crap that's what that was for I thought she was playing games as hobby.'_

"Oh that is an excellent idea Meowth come down here bring your special hat!" On command a Meowth walked down the stairs holding what looked like a video camera with strap. As Helio's mother tied the camera to Meowth's head and fiddled with television set to get a live feed going Gladion suddenly felt shock that no amount of kick ass food would be able to fix _'they're both nuts completely fucking nuts.'_

Meanwhile completely unaware of the oncoming threats Lillie continued to drag Helio down route 1 till they came to nice secluded spot hidden by trees they had actually used this spot for…err 'activities' quite frequently. "Wait Lillie hold on a sec." Lillie paused and gave him a confused look as he brought out Decidueye "Keep a look out for any flying objects if they come near here shoot it down."

"Oh, that's a good idea here let me help, come on out Pidgeot." As both Pokémon took off to survey the area Lillie turned to Helio "Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have gotten mad like that i-it just happened my mother's a lot better than she was but I think she tries a little too hard at time's."

Helio just laughed "actually I thought it was really cute I don't get to see you like that all too often its…nice, besides if you didn't do that I was going to."

Lillie giggled before getting a proud expression on her face "well I can be very demanding when I want to be."

Helio allowed a smile onto his face "don't I know it now…if your still frustrated maybe I can help with that?"

"Maybe you can" both moved into kiss until

BANG

Both paused to look up at the sky to see a miniature drone explode and hear the triumphant cry of Helio's Decidueye before going back to 'destressing'…. however, neither noticed Meowth with his special hat.

Meanwhile back at Helio's house Lusamine was looking at the screen turn to static on her drone's controller "Sigh I suppose I should have seen that coming after telling them about my drones, how are things on your end?" she turned to ask her accomplice and watch the television which now showed Lillie on top of Helio fiercely making out.

"Great I think maybe this might finally be the night!" Both mothers turned in time to see Gladion running out of the house with a determined look on his face.

"Now that's not right I did not raise my son to be a mood killer." Helio's mom just patted Lusamine on the shoulder "it's ok Meowth has standing orders to Fury Swipe anyone who interrupts." Both mothers looked at the door with identical smiles on their faces…. Poor Gladion never stood a chance.

 **And there you have it chapter 2 I wanted to focus more on how outside perspectives viewed the relationship rather than just going straight from Helio and Lillie like I did last time I already have an idea for chapter 3 though its more melancholy than these two well let me know what you thought I didn't write this at an ungodly hour so I'm hoping its better**


	3. Chapter 3

**Adventure time in shitty Hoenn**

 **So…yeah been over a year sorry but good news just beat Ultra Sun and found motivation frankly I liked the changes except for Spoiler Alert the fact they took away that touching scene on Exeggutor island almost flew into a half-drunk rage when the ferry driver said no Lillie couldn't come. Well this isn't the melancholy chapter I was working on this is humor if you couldn't tell by the title anyway i'm writing this around one in the morning seems I get motivated to write while slightly drunk and sleep deprived enjoy.**

Rain poured down on two unfortunate souls who were dumb enough to head up to Fortree City from Mauville City via Route…. actually, Helio couldn't remember the number he decided to name it Route Where Arceus Takes a Piss he was a champion he could do that right?

"Oh, fuck you Hoenn and the bitch that bore you!"

"Very mature Helio cuss out the region that'll make everything better."

"Oh, come on Lillie it can't make it worse."

It was at that exact moment that Hoenn decided to give Helio a stiff middle finger as thunder boomed off right above their heads and lightning began to flash near the small canyon they were currently heading in the direction of.

Helio sighed and began to look around the overly tall grass to find a place to duck out apparently his luck didn't completely suck balls as he was able to find a large bush that would be perfect for making a secret base. "There I think I can have Gardevoir use Secret Power on that bush and we can duck inside and wait till it dies down."

Lillie saw the bush and just grumbled as Helio led the way truth be told she was as miserable as he was being dressed in white and soaked did that to a girl especially when all these perverted bug trainers kept jumping out randomly and challenging either her or Helio to battle making them stay out in the rain even longer. Plus, she was fairly certain most did that just to try to catch an eye full of her since her clothes were so wet they were close to see through but that was only a second cause of her irritation as cause number one was released from Helio's Poke ball.

"Why her I mean I know we came to this region to get away and catch some new Pokemon but why…. her." Lillie could only glare as the female Gardevoir, or Slutevoir as she had nicknamed Helio's Pokemon in her mind, immediately latched onto Helio's arm and pushed it between her breasts.

Helio just looked down in embarrassment as Gardevoir affectionately rubbed her head on his shoulder "Look I know you two don't get along, but you got to admit her power is damn useful in a situation like this."

Lillie did have to acknowledge this as a door size hole opened in bush allowing them to walk in…until it closed in her face before she could walk in trapping her outside. Lillie prided herself on keeping control of her temper but at this moment she couldn't take it anymore "HELIO tell Slutevoir to open this bush or I'll shove something up hers!"

Helio turned to see the closed bush and gave Gardevoir a flat stare as she stood next to him inside acting like all was right in the world…and in her world maybe it was. Sighing Helio told her to let Lillie in which after much moping she did.

Helio watched as Lillie walked in shivering and immediately returned Slu-…err Gardevoir into her poke ball before Lillie could turn around and see Gardevoir flipping her off figuring it would not help the mood of the situation. As the two quickly changed into some dry sleeping clothes, no need for modesty they had seen everything the other had although Helio did think it was cute how Lillie still blushed when he looked at her…or maybe she was red from anger either was attractive in his mind.

"You know" Lillie said while helping Helio set up the tent. "I'm always amazed by how these Secret Bases are bigger on the inside than the outside."

"I know it's weird as hell, but I stopped caring about things like that after I read some fucked up Pokedex entries." Helio laid out the large sleeping bag they shared and crawled inside immediately appreciating the warmth when Lillie crawled in next to him.

Lillie just giggled her mood lightening a bit "Oh come on they can't be that bad."

"Want to make a bet here I'll read one." Helio pulled out the Rotomdex, or as he called it The-Satanically-Possessed-dex and cleared his throat for dramatic effect. "Cubone wears the skull of its dead mother in order to never forget her…god damn I thought you and Gladion had mommy issues."

Lillie paled a bit "Hey I'm mostly over them and your one to talk you suggested this vacation cause you were scared she'd rigged the islands with cameras."

"True but you can't deny you wanted it too and had the exact same fear." Helio countered frankly that was only part of it he needed a break from his duties as champion and since Alola's League season was still three months away they had time enough to do a little traveling and for Lillie to compete in the Hoenn Contest Championship. She had fallen in love with the contests and had even asked if Helio would compete too, but he had decided against it he figured he'd just be supportive and train a bit while adding new members to his team…which reminded him.

"By the way I know I'm going to regret asking but why do you seem to hate Gardevoir…asides from the whole locking you out in the rain thing that happened earlier?" The two had been at each other's throats since Gardevoir evolved.

Lillie only rolled her eyes "Really asides from the fact she obviously wants in your pants how about the time she threw all my clothes in a lake?"

"Okay I'll admit that was messed up"

"Or the time she blew away the bush I was peeing behind?"

"Yeah you couldn't look me in the eye for three days."

"Or the time we were staying at the Pokémon center and I woke up stuck to the ceiling naked!"

Helio laughed at that one "you got to admit that time was pretty funny hahah." Helio withered, in more way than one, under the glare Lillie shot him "Or not."

"Or not is right honestly you have to do something about her please." Lillie looked genuinely pleading as Helio could tell she really was starting to get sick of these pranks.

Helio nodded "Okay tell you what I'll talk to her in the morning let her know not to do any of that stuff anymore or she gets sent to Prof. Kukui's by PC for the rest of the trip better?"

"Better." Lillie smiled before giving Helio a kiss that he eagerly returned as they heard thunder once again rumble overhead breaking the mood.

"UGH when is this shit going to end honestly this is one of the longest routes in the entire region it better not be raining this hard for the whole way?"

Lillie just sighed "Actually I heard this route often has a lot of rain and even when it doesn't the ground stays wet for so long deep puddles form."

Helio just rolled his eyes "Wonderful."

Lillie decided to try and cheer her boyfriend up "It won't be that bad now come on read me more of those weird Pokedex entries." She knew Helio liked weird stuff, so she would play up on it.

Helio just smiled "Okay let's see here ah here we go Hypno often waits outside schools to abduct small children never to be seen again."

Lillie actually felt a little disturbed at that one "No way your making that up." As she pulled the dex out of Helio's hand and read the entry sure enough Helio had read it word for word with no embellishment. _'Dear god Faba had one of those now I'm a little disturbed as to why.'_

"Well that is straight up nightmare fuel how about another these are morbidly fascinating in a way." Strange as it was Lillie couldn't kill the curiosity that had sprung up in her.

Helio took the Rotomdex and continued "Alright this one is messed up in a whole different way Absol has the power to predict natural disasters and appears to try to warn humans but is often mistaken as the source causing them to be shot on site…the hell is wrong with this region!?"

"Oh, there so cute I want to catch one." Lillie simply cued at the picture looking at the fluffy white fur. Helio began to look up the area on the dex "Well according to this there's an area near Fortree where they can be spotted so if we keep going…. wait is this why there's so much god damn rain!?"

Lillie swatted him on the shoulder "Oh hush now let's go to sleep we have a big day tomorrow getting through this route, so we want be well rested." Helio agreed and gave Lillie a good night kiss before quickly falling asleep, truth be told she really wanted an Absol not just because it was cute but because it was a Dark type a perfect counter towards Psychic types. Lillie smiled as she fell asleep Slutevoir wouldn't know what hit her.

 **And scene how was that some of those Pokedex references were straight up from the games so no not a random ass pull and lets face it, its just not Hoenn without the fetish pokemon having screen time right dear god almost two thirty as you might have noticed I didn't write any dialogue from Rotomdex cause I find the little bastard to be annoying anyway enjoy or I don't know rage at your computer and shoot it don't care drunk and sleepy.**


End file.
